Darkening Skies
by WriterOfDreems
Summary: Storm Chasers story. Taylor Chronicles 1. It's a new storm season with a new member on Reed Timmer's team. Expect crazy storms, intense drama, and nail biting suspense! Tim Samaras, Paul Samaras (although not pictured in this story) Matt Hughes, and Carl Young are still alive.


Darkening Skies

(Taylor Chronicles #1)

Disclaimer: I have two disclaimers. One is that I do not own any of these heroes of mine or Storm Chasers the show. Although I would like to storm chase with Reed!

Second is that while I know quite a bit about storms, storm chasing, and weather, I am not an expert. Storms and weather is a passion of mine so I know a lot so any terms I think some people might not know I'll put them at the end with a definition.

(A/N: They don't have the Dominator yet.)

Enjoy!

\- - represents phone conversations

Chapter 1

Reed Timmer walked around the living room, busing it for dishes. It was early and yet he was used to it. Especially at this time of the year. It was a day before their specialty of the year. There were a few rumbles of thunder outside his Oklahoma house. Every sound made him smile with glee. He was pretty sure he giggled as well. There was nothing too exciting about it but he still had on his favorite channel, The Weather Channel. It mingled with the forecasts of different weather websites on his laptop.

Padding into the kitchen with a couple cups, he glanced at the stove clock. It was almost seven. Chris Chittick would be arriving soon to begin the season. They had talked at length the night before about what to expect through the storm season. Chris had bee checking the weather and radars and mentioned that the National Severe Storm Laboratory (NSSL) had reported that the season would be very active.

This had made Reed very interested. He was trying different probes this year to get data unlike any he had gotten before.

The doorbell rang, pulling him out of his thoughts. Dropping the cups in the sink, he went to the front door, opening it.

He was pleasantly surprised to see an old friend.

"Taylor! So glad you could make it!" he exclaimed happily. He pulled Taylor into a quick hug.

Taylor Compton laughed and hugged back. The last time he had seen Reed was three years ago at his father's funeral. Reed had come to pay his respects and help an almost hysterical Taylor through the tough few weeks.

Jack Compton had been the father of all storm chasers to all that he knew. He had almost a sixth sense about where and when things would hit. He had passed that on. Taylor, who had graduated high school early at 16 and already had his Master's and Bachelor's degrees, had learned well from his father, spending the next four years chasing with him.

Then the fate filled night of July 19th. It had been a night of powerful thunderstorms. Jack had sent Taylor to one of the major storm pockets while he went to the other. It was obvious that Jack had picked the more dangerous of the two. When Taylor had gone looking for Jack, the mangled car was as far as he'd gotten.

It had been a long three years and Taylor had decided it was time to carry on his father's work. Reed had been the first he'd called and the older man had readily agreed to bring him on board the team. Without Joel Taylor on his team anymore, he needed another person and Taylor was perfect.

"Glad to get out of the research labs finally. Besides, the NSSL is predicting some major hits this season." Taylor told him, dropping his overnight bag in the front entry way. He knew his way around Reed's house and headed into the kitchen for a cup of hot tea. It was a quick make and he met Reed in the office where a couple of monitors were displaying radars and weather programs. The two were quiet as Taylor examined the far monitor. He sat in Reed's chair and began typing on the keys.

"The storm system in Western Oklahoma seems to be rotating in that perfect circle." he said, almost under his breath as he focused on the screen.

"That would be an awesome sick system to hit." Reed agreed.

A knock on the door alerted them that Chris had arrived. Reed left the room to answer the door. Taylor watched him leave and sipped his tea. The sky outside the window seemed to roar with delight as thunder rippled through it. It made Taylor smile. The weather, just taunting him, seeming to say, 'Welcome back. Come and greet me'.

His cell phone ringing pulled him out of his thoughts. He fished it out of his pocket and glanced at the screen. He frowned and hit the green button.

"I told you not to call me." he basically growled.

-I believe this is a free country. I can call whoever I want Taylor.-

Taylor smiled grimly.

"Some would consider this stalking. Just go away Lucas."

A lot had gone wrong in those years after his father had died. Taylor had had other chasers calling him to 'cozy up' to him. He knew why though. His father had done so much research and been successful which was when everyone began to notice. They didn't care or like Jack Compton or believe in his research but when they saw the limelight, they came running. But that had been a few months before Jack's death. Then the research had been passed onto Taylor. The greedy chasers had then turned their attention to him.

There had been one group that just would not leave him alone. That was the group run by Lucas Atkins. He may have been a scientist but he was also an all around jerk. He would call Taylor every day and email him. And here he was again.

-I consider it continuing to chase a business deal.-

"And I've told you. I'm not doing business with you so back off."

Taylor wasn't paying attention and didn't notice Reed and Chris enter the room.

-Taylor, in the end, I'm more experienced a storm chaser and the information would be much more beneficial with me.-

Taylor rolled his eyes.

"You're nothing more than a greedy attention seeker who would love nothing more than to exploit my father's death." He hissed.

"What's going on?" Reed asked.

Taylor turned sharply to see Reed with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Just an idiot without a sense of morality." Taylor hadn't told Reed about anything. He had contemplated calling the older chaser quite a few times in the few years they were out of touch. But he was sure that his pride had gotten in the way.

"I think you have some explaining to do." Chris told him.

-You know I'm right Taylor. No matter what you think of me.-

Before Taylor could respond, Reed grabbed the phone from him and walked away. Taylor seemed steamed but didn't stand to stop him. He knew that Reed could have quite the temper, especially when it came to his friends.

"Look, I don't care who you are but leave Taylor alone." he commanded.

But Lucas had already hung up. Reed handed the phone back to Taylor, a suspicious look on his face.

"I'll tell you. Not now though. This storm system hasn't changed course or dissipated since it formed a few hours ago. If we're going to catch it, we need to head out." Taylor assured him.

This brought Reed out of his thoughts. He leaned down and began clicking on the computer.

"We'll head up North a couple of towns and see if we can get in the path of this storm before anything develops. It'll probably start near the Kansas Oklahoma border." he reported.

Taylor nodded and went to put his cup in the sink.

"It'll be nice having Taylor back. It's been too long." Reed reminisced. Chris smacked Reed on the shoulder and smiled.

"He gets to drive." he joked.

"God knows I'm a better driver than you." Taylor told him as he reappeared from the kitchen.

Reed laughed.

"Alright boys. Let's get things ready."

They moved around the house, collecting data keepers, computers, and weather instruments and packed them up in their cases. Luggage was packed into the TVN ( ) SUV. Taylor jumped in the driver's side and easily caught the keys thrown by Reed.

Reed got into the passenger seat and Chris did a final check of all their supplies including their food supply. Everything was in order.

TBC

Read, review, check for updates! Thanks for reading!


End file.
